<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this rapturous summer memory by pumpkabooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523320">this rapturous summer memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkabooh/pseuds/pumpkabooh'>pumpkabooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkabooh/pseuds/pumpkabooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ranmaru's between a water cooler and the path leading to the stage when syo tumbles through it. he barely skirts around ranmaru whose eyes widen in surprise. they catch the stage lights, glitter like spotlights and precious stones and syo slows down for that shining moment—</p><p>until ranmaru blinks, lips tight around a water bottle, and syo catches himself against the wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this rapturous summer memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/gifts">berri_oppai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for you my homie, happy birthday! let's eat lots of cake! i hope you like it ;u; based off rockin' summer  night!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>☆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it's not his first outdoor festival but every time this heavy heat mixes with the open air and bears down on him like it wants to crush and compress him. make him a diamond containing the vibrant rush of performing that burns wild and hot and bright as his first music festival.</p><p> </p><p>syo's tongue is tight against the roof of his mouth, body thrumming with energy that spikes when ranmaru gets on stage. his bass thrums out heavy, smooth notes that roll a silver carpet through the air, and his voice follows it in a strong melody that rumbles over the venue.</p><p> </p><p>fireworks burst overhead and ranmaru grabs his mic, lunges to the edge of the stage, and syo's heart is seized with the audience.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's energy curls under syo's skin. it swathes him, sticks to his sweaty skin, and syo wants to do everything under the moon with this energy ranmaru's given him.</p><p> </p><p>now it's syo's turn to perform and he can't get on stage fast enough, can't belt out all that energy through his own song. muscle memory from rehearsals pulls him to let loose on stage. it draws him into a melodic rampage and pulls the crowd into the music with him.</p><p> </p><p>he's still sparking after their performances, one of eleven high-voltage livewires grabbing towels and lighting the dim area backstage between the stage and their waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's between a water cooler and the path leading to the stage when syo tumbles through it. he barely skirts around ranmaru whose eyes widen in surprise. they catch the stage lights, glitter like spotlights and precious stones and syo slows down for that shining moment—</p><p> </p><p>until ranmaru blinks, lips tight around a water bottle, and syo catches himself against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>they're in a shadowed corner, on the periphery of the energy bursting from their bandmates, and syo feels like he can do absolutely anything as long as the sun doesn't rise.</p><p> </p><p>"that was—" syo heaves, sucks in a breath and feels his heart jump when ranmaru lowers his bottle with a knowing smile— "awesome, fuckin' awesome!"</p><p> </p><p>he throws both fists in the air, lifting onto his toes then settling with a wide grin and sweat pouring off him.</p><p> </p><p>there's a damp spot slowly forming on the floor and he'd feel a touch embarrassed if ranmaru didn't have his own damp spots on the floor and the wall he was just leaning on.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, fuckin' awesome," ranmaru echoes, smile wider and toothier. he rubs his towel along his sweaty jaw, watching syo all the while. "knew it would be from rehearsals. and you—"</p><p> </p><p>syo feels drawn in, heart in his throat. he wants ranmaru to praise him. ranmaru, star-eyed, deep-rocker ranmaru to glow with pride like <em> that's my kouhai, fuckin' badass </em>—</p><p> </p><p>"you've got wildfire in you," ranmaru says, mouth wide around a smug smile. he looks like he's just won a battle, taking a breather before ending an entire war, and it's even better than syo hoped.</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, senpai!" syo's skin feels even hotter, just as he was starting to cool off. he wants to crowd into ranmaru's space, and he would if he weren't still sensible enough to know it would just chase ranmaru off. "you were so amazing— are so amazing. can't believe you'd say that about me."</p><p> </p><p>a chuckle lingers on ranmaru's tongue when he says, "why not?"</p><p> </p><p>the stage's spotlights swing wildly and bathe them in a technicolour glow. there's something special in the way the blue light catches ranmaru's smile, the reds, greens, and yellows dancing over him while he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"it's true," ranmaru says, like it's the simplest thing. like his words aren't rearranging syo's summer sky so orihime and hikoboshi are together through the seasons.</p><p> </p><p>like he isn't rearranging syo's universe in this breathless moment.</p><p> </p><p>at some point ranmaru retrieves another bottle of water and tosses it to syo. the chill pulls him back into the moment and ranmaru tips his bottle with another, softer smile.</p><p> </p><p>"drink up—"</p><p> </p><p>syo's wrenches the bottle open and drains it in long, rushed gulps. he didn't realise just how parched he was until the taste of salt and sweat washes down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's deep laughter swims through his loud gulps, wet on the edges like he just drank some more as well.</p><p> </p><p>"hey," ranmaru says while syo catches his breath from sucking the bottle dry in one go—and even then, syo's attention is instantly on ranmaru. "let's grab some meat, my treat."</p><p> </p><p>maybe it's the summer heat or the night's chill sinking into their bones and easing their nerves after satisfying performances—whatever it is, it makes ranmaru chattier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>whatever it is, syo could kiss it for holding him and ranmaru in their own bubble.</p><p> </p><p>"your performance was even better than rehearsal," ranmaru says, rumbling and saturated with pride. like he started off listening to reiji's scolding then got into it himself. "could tell you were real into it-"</p><p> </p><p>whatever it is that made ranmaru chattier, it made syo quiet. not from a reluctance to speak but from a determination to take in every detail of this moment.</p><p> </p><p>the way the humid air makes the dark, airy fabric stick to their skin. the way the chilled, now empty bottle is slowly warming in his hold. the way the lights keep changing, blue to red to green to yellow to blue, shining brightly on ranmaru.</p><p> </p><p>they catch his red eye and it glitters like a ruby, silvery eye shadowed at this angle. his sweat-wet hair glows under the colours, the chain dangling from the collar hugging his neck gleams, and his skin glimmers like it's glossed. his lips do, too, and syo stares and stares until just staring is no longer enough.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's praising him, generous with his words like syo imagines he gets after somehow eating his fill and getting a damn good nap in, figures a great concert has the same effect.</p><p> </p><p>fireworks go off again, soaring into the sky with a loud screech then crackling apart and bathing them in pinks and purples. the sound drowns ranmaru's voice and it all comes together sublimely through the post-concert buzz in syo's head.</p><p> </p><p>syo feels it then. that thrum of pure <em> good </em> all through his muscles, stronger yet as he stretches across the space between them, curls his hand tight in ranmaru's damp clothes, and pulls him in to meet his lips halfway.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's lips are chapped from the heat on-stage, wet and chilled from the water but his mouth is hot, salty with sweat and exertion, yet soft and yielding against syo's insistence.</p><p> </p><p>and then something lights up in the back of syo's mind like the fireworks lighting the summer night. sudden and bright and commanding every bit of attention not on ranmaru's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>this is that perfect moment syo reaches for during every concert and every gig, every athletic rush and ryuya movie.</p><p> </p><p>this is that sublime moment syo knew was awaiting him at the end of this music festival. </p><p> </p><p>this is the moment syo's heart carved a space for right in its middle, and the moment tucks itself in beautifully as syo pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru's eyes are wide, mouth open in a soft pucker, and syo wants to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>again and again and again but instead syo releases ranmaru and settles back on his feet with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>"you really are awesome, senpai."</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru stares still, eyes glittering as the fireworks fade to a colourful dust then disappear in the humid air.</p><p> </p><p>syo tosses his empty bottle in the nearby garbage bin and grabs another water from the cooler. he pushes the chilled bottle into ranmaru's hand, taking ranmaru's half-empty bottle and sipping easily from it.</p><p> </p><p>"c'mon, senpai." syo nods over his shoulder, away from the waiting room and in the direction of the venue. "i could eat a house, maybe two if you're treating."</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru blinks. blinks and blinks until his lashes are small, silver wings fluttering in the dim light and syo wishes he had crystal clear night vision just to watch them flutter some more.</p><p> </p><p>he doesn't have night vision but he has a hold on ranmaru, and he uses it to draw ranmaru out into the summer night with him. sweat-damp clothes, glistening-smeared makeup, and all.</p><p> </p><p>ranmaru chuckles, slowly coming back to himself while they trudge into the steady lights. his cheeks are flushed and he barely looks at syo despite laughing to himself and rubbing his nape.</p><p> </p><p>"geez," he groans while syo grins, wide and bright as the moon above the lights and fireworks. he keeps pace with syo and groans again when syo knocks their shoulders together. "this kid."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☆</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have never written utapri before so i hope i did ranran and syo some justice! ;u; ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>